The present invention features a solar light stick holder that allows for versatile display of the solar light stick at various positions on a residential or commercial property. For example, the holder of the present invention allows the solar light stick to be secured to a fence, a porch or any above ground pole or fixture, thereby allowing the solar stick to be placed in various positions, and eliminating the need to limit the use of the solar light stick to the ground only.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.